I won't give up
by writerintheworks'12
Summary: Rachel discovers Quinn has been in an accident. Takes place right where "On my Way" left off. Will be a two-shot most likely.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Couldn't handle that damn cliffhanger so I tried to pick up where it left off. Never written fanfic before so hopefully you'll be kind.

Also don't own Glee at all. If I did life would probably be happier right about now.

Rachel's head was buzzing. A thin sheen of sweat was starting to coat her body as she tried to keep her breathing even.

"It's now or never." Finn's voice rang in her head over and over. _Was it truly now or never_? She couldn't do it. Not without Quinn.

She had promised she'd be here. She needed her here. There was no way she would be able to walk down that aisle without her. Rachel fidgeted with her phone shooting off another text.

**HURRY-Rachel**

"Rach, we'll lose our spot if we don't go now," said Finn. He pulled her gently into a hug and she let out breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"O-okay," she said weakly.

"Okay?" asked Finn with a wide grin on his face.

Rachel nodded as she looked around the room. Most of the Glee Club seemed uneasy. Kurt's scowl that started the moment they walked in was now more prominent than ever. Rachel swallowed thickly as she took in the sight of her bridesmaids. She hated the dresses but they were the only ones they could get on such short notice, and yet they all looked beautiful. Rachel couldn't help but think that Quinn would have been stunning regardless of the rag she was wearing.

"Cool, let's go Mrs. Hudson-Berry," Finn said, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He pulled her ungracefully out of the room. She could hear everyone shifting as they all moved to follow.

Time seemed to move so slowly for Rachel as she stood before the Justice of the Peace. The girls and Kurt all stood to her left lined up with small bouquets of flowers. Rachel couldn't help allowing her eyes to linger on the missing space that was Quinn. _She should be right next to me, close enough to touch. _

The Justice began reciting his usual speech in a monotonous tone but Rachel was hardly paying attention. She only began to realize what she was doing when she felt a giant hand engulfing her own and giving it a squeeze. Rachel looked up into Finn's loving eyes and it was all she could do to contain the tears threatening to brim over her eyes.

"Do you Finn Hudson; take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_This was it, it was now or never. _Rachel's heart was racing as Finn leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I do."

"And do you Rachel Berry, take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rachel could barely swallow as the sudden dryness of her throat began to constrict her voice. _When you were singing that song…you were singing it to Finn and only Finn right? _

"I don't know," Rachel whispered.

There was a palpable silence at Rachel's quiet murmur.

"Miss, what was that you said?" asked the justice curiously. Rachel jumped at his voice, not realizing she had said it out loud. She peered around the room and saw various expressions of confusion and some of relief.

"Rach?" said Finn, his eyes filled with concern and maybe a little fear.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

_Never can say goodbye  
>No no no no, I<br>Never can say goodbye_

"Oh shit sorry," said Santana as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out her phone.

"Girl, seriously?" grumbled Mercedes from Kurt's side.

"Sorry, it's Quinn. But I can ignore it-"

"No! Answer it, ask if she's on her way," said Rachel a little too loudly.

Santana gave her an incredulous look but answered it.

"This better be good Q cause-"

It was all Santana was able to get out before her face suddenly became very dark, her forehead scrunching in concentration.

"Yes this is she."

Santana said nothing else as she nodded her head and continued to listen to whoever was on the other line. Rachel began having that constricting feeling in her lungs again, unable to breath. _There's something wrong._

Santana continued to nod as tears began running down her tan cheeks. Brittany moved past Tina and Mercedes and put a secure arm around her girlfriend.

"San, what is it? What's wrong?" Santana just shook her head furiously as she let out a small sob.

"Is…is she gonna be okay? Where is she now?"

At those words Rachel's world nearly stopped. _Quinn's hurt and she wasn't with her. What if she was all alone?_

"I-yes thank you officer. I'm on my way." As Santana hung up she fell into Brittany's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby what happened, where's Quinn?" asked Brittany. She pulled Santana's face in her hands and attempted to look her in the eye.

"There was a-an accident. The police said a truck plowed in her car at an intersection. She's in critical condition at the hospital."

There was a loud gasp as the rest of the room began to realize what was taking place.

Santana wiped at her eyes furiously and pulled herself up to full height.

"C'mon B we have to go." Brittany nodded and followed her girlfriend out of the room.

"Wait" yelled Rachel as she took off running after them. "Take me with you, this is my fault."

At this Brittany turned to her with a very serious look. Rachel had never seen her so present.

"Rachel, this was an accident. None of it was your fault. You can come, but only if you promise to keep it together," Brittany said gently.

Rachel could only nod.

"Move it Berry I'm not leaving my girl in a hospital alone," said Santana as she swung open one of the doors.

Rachel was just about to follow when she felt herself being pulled back.

"Rach, you're just gonna leave?" Finn looked so broken that Rachel couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart for the boy.

"She's in the hospital because of me Finn. I can't leave her alone."

She prayed that he would understand that he would realize how ludicrous this whole situation was.

"Yea. No you're right. This-this must be some kind of sign Rach. Go, we'll meet you all there."

Rachel barely even registered what he said before she was out the double doors. Brittany and Santana were nowhere in sight.

Just as she was about to head in and ask Kurt for a ride, Santana's black SUV swooped in front of her. She climbed into the back and sat herself in the middle only staring out of the windshield.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, thank you so much for all the favorite alerts! That was totally awesome. Okay I lied it's actually a three parter but don't worry I'll upload them back to back. Don't hate me for the lack of Quinn; I just kinda wanna address everything that will most likely not happen in the next episode. Selfish of me I know but what can you do?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Sad day. **

The ride was painful. It was so silent that Rachel could hear their breathing. She felt tears prickle at her eyes as Brittany reached over and took Santana's hand into her own in between the console.

_How could this have happened? Quinn could be gone forever and I never told her…_

"How much farther San?" asked Brittany in shaky voice.

"Another ten minutes, I've never been to this hospital but I've heard of it. My dad did his residency there," said Santana quietly.

Rachel had never heard the Latina sound so serious, her venom completely absent. A sudden wave of jealousy ran through her as she recounted the fact that Santana was the first to find out about Quinn. _Why had no one called her?_ The selfish thought quickly burned however when she caught Santana's steely gaze through the rearview mirror.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?" Santana kept her eyes focused on the road, one hand on the wheel clutching so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"How-how did they know to call you?" asked Rachel quietly, her mind reeling with horrendous images of Quinn alone after the accident. She shuddered and physically tried to shake the idea out of her own head.

"I'm in her ICE contacts. Pretty sure it's just me and her mom in there."

Rachel felt the guilt begin to bubble again in her chest. She needed to get herself under control. The dress was beginning to feel like a cage.

"I think I'm in there too. I went through her phone once and I saw it, I thought it said Ice. Like Ice-T, I wanted to call him but then she told me what it was really for," said Brittany quietly.

Santana gave her a small smile and a squeeze of her hand before turning her gaze back to the road.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the small exchange. _That is what true love is supposed to look like. Not rushed and desperate because you're afraid you can't hold on forever…_

"This is it," said Santana as swung into the first open parking spot, successfully dodging an old man in a wheel chair.

The three girls ran past groups of patients in the waiting room. Santana managed to shove nearly every single person out their way until they reached the front desk. An elderly woman was about snap back when Santana sent her a look and a growl that had her retreating to the end of the line.

"We're here to see Quinn Fabray, I was told an ambulance brought her in about half an hour ago," said Santana in one breath.

The nurse at the desk sighed heavily at the mention of Quinn's name. For what felt like the hundredth time that day Rachel's heart nearly stopped.

"Come with me," said the nurse as she led them into the main part of the hospital.

"Is Quinn gonna be okay?" asked Brittany as she linked her hand with Santana's.

"She's in critical condition. The truck hit her side of the car. Luckily she was wearing her seat belt so she was fairly secured. She's in surgery at the moment, her hip was dislocated and she had some serious internal bleeding."

Rachel felt her knees give out from under her and nearly collapsed but was caught by a strong pair of hands. She looked up and was expecting to see soulful blue eyes but instead found dark fearful ones.

"You okay Berry?" Santana asked, sounding genuinely concerned. It took Rachel by surprise, never having heard any type of compassion directed towards her from the Latina, all she could do was nod.

"You girls should make yourselves comfortable out here. The surgery will be a while; I can bring you all something to drink. Keep you hydrated," said the Nurse with a small smile. She turned and made her way down the hallway leaving Brittany, Santana, and Rachel in her wake.

"Sit down hobbit, you're gonna make yourself pass out if you keep stressin like this," said Santana as she carefully placed Rachel into a cold plastic chair. Rachel was once again surprised to see genuine concern on Santana's face. She attempted to control her breathing, mentally working on an old breathing exercise she used as a child when she got too worked up. Rachel felt a slender arm slip around her shoulders and pull her close. A hint of vanilla and candy engulfed her senses as blonde hair tickled her nose. It was comforting to be held, and Brittany was being so sweet, but Rachel couldn't help but wish for another blonde in her stead. Before she realized what was happening a sob began to rack Rachel's tiny form as the events of the day finally came crashing down. Tears were quickly running down her cheeks, effectively ruining Kurt's makeup job, but Rachel really couldn't bring herself to care. A wet spot was beginning to form on Brittany's pink dress where Rachel's head lay.

"It was an accident. It wasn't anyone's fault," whispered Brittany as she smoothed her hand over Rachel's dark hair. Rachel only cried harder, her entire body trembling from the weight of it all. She heard a distant sniffling and felt several tear drops hit the top of her head. Rachel felt selfish, forcing Brittany and Santana to comfort her when it was _their _best friend sitting in surgery. Rachel was at best _kinda _a friend. _That's a lie, and Quinn has to know that. She needs to be alive so I can tell her what a lie it is. _

Rachel nearly jumped when she felt pressure on her left shoulder and hot breath against her ear. She realized Santana had placed her chin in crook of her neck and was also crying silently. Rachel reached out and laced her fingers with both girls as the three of them continued to cry for Quinn Fabray.

Hours passed and people began to filter into the waiting room hoping to hear news of Quinn. Rachel had now taken to pacing up and down the hallway, unable to sit still any longer. Santana was now holding Brittany and running tan fingers through long blonde hair. The rest of the Glee Club had finally arrived, in each of them waiting in clusters. Mercedes and Sam were huddled together across from Kurt and Blaine, each of them holding onto one another as if their life depended on it, Rachel imagined that at this point maybe it did. Rachel couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for not including Puck on their way to the hospital, he looked as tired and worn as she felt. He held Beth in his arms as Shelby watched them from a distance while she conversed with her fathers. Rachel couldn't bring herself to look at the beautiful blonde child in Puck's arms, she looked so much like Quinn it physically hurt to look at her. She had been so on edge that she didn't even see Finn finally walk into the hospital.

"Rach, you doin okay?" asked Finn with earnest. It took every ounce of her restraint not to snap at the stupidity of his question. She tensed when he reached out for her, the sadness in his eyes cut through her like a knife. She just wanted to be left alone. "Stupid question, I'm sorry."

Rachel mentally rolled her eyes. Leave it to Finn to make her feel even guiltier in a situation like this one. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair; she had taken it down nearly four hours ago.

"No. It's fine. I-I really just don't know what to do anymore. Quinn's been in surgery for over four hours and we haven't heard a thing."

There was a silence between them as Finn moved to stand beside her stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rachel could see the war raging in his head as he debated what to say next.

"I think we need to talk Rach," said Finn finally, cringing away slightly. Rachel stopped pacing and spun on her heel to finally face him.

"Now's really not the time Finn," she said quickly. Talking now was possibly the dumbest idea Finn had ever had, and that was truly saying something.

"No we really do. C'mere," he said reaching out for her hand and gently pulling her into the hallway away from prying eyes.

They stood in a dimly lit hall, one of the lights flickering on and off. The smell of rubbing alcohol and sterilization invaded Rachel's senses, reminding her that she was indeed in a hospital where people died every day. It was a morbid realization, but one that she couldn't over look. She was once again lost in thought when Finn's voice pulled her back to reality.

"What're we doing Rachel?" His face was so forlorn and lost Rachel couldn't help but feel guilty for being the cause of it. Finn had been better boyfriend this year, but there was still something missing that she could never quite place. Emotionally, she knew he just wasn't enough and intellectually most definitely not. But she knew what she was getting into when she had said yes to his proposal; it was clearly an act of desperation, a backup plan to failed plans of NYADA. Then the letter came, and it was all she could do to not rip the ring off her finger and go running in the other direction.

"This really isn't the time or place Finn, can we please just talk about this later? Preferably when we are not waiting for news of whether or not a friend is going to be alive" Rachel said through tears. Crying usually always stopped Finn from pursuing what he wanted to talk about, she knew it was low of her but she really couldn't handle this now.

"Rach. I know okay? I know you don't wanna marry me."

Rachel thought she may have given herself whiplash at how fast she looked up to Finn. What she saw was perhaps even more surprising than Santana's growing concern. He was smiling. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"Ho-how did you know?" she said hesitantly, waiting for him to finally go off and start kicking down nearby chairs.

"I see the way you look at her Rach, I'm not blind. You held up your own wedding for her, I think a part of you wanted her to stop everything and I…I think a part of me wanted her to as well." Tears were now flowing freely down his face as he gave her another small smile. "I thought I was doing us right Rachel, thought it was what you wanted, well at first anyways. But then I realized I asked you because I thought you were the only thing I had going for me. It was selfish."

Rachel had not seen this coming; out off all the scenarios she had played in her head over and over again this one had never made the list. She reached out and took his hand in hers and held it tightly as he choked out another sob.

"I am so sorry Finn. I never meant to hurt you." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek; he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have pressured you into it," he said with a watery smile. "Can I be honest?"

Rachel nodded.

"I was totally freaking out in there. It's why I wanted to hurry you up, cause I thought if I waited another minute there was no way I was gonna go through with it," he said with a light laugh. Rachel grinned, smiling for the first time since that phone call. "You deserve a big wedding Rach, a nice venue, a fancy dress, the church-or at least a jewish one."

This time Rachel couldn't help the giggle that left her lips. This is why she fell in love with him the first time, everything with Finn was so simple, but it was also the reason she fell out of love. She needed more.

"Thank you Finn, it truly means a lot to me that you can be so honest." She put her arms around his tall form and brought him into a hug. He leaned down and engulfed her in his own and placed a kiss a top her head.

"Yea well, after dating you for so long I don't think I can be anything but honest. You're like some kinda human lie detector," he said with another laugh. Rachel huffed but grinned as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"So does that means we can at least be friends?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"That'd be awesome," said Finn with a goofy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope it ties up well, I wanted a happier ending than the one we're probably gonna get from RIB. Side note: Everything bold in the text is the song. Everything italicized is what Rachel is thinking or a kind of flash back. Hope that makes sense. It also helps to listen to the song while reading that bit of the story. **

**Also R/R please, need to know what can be improved because I'm sure there's loads. Gracias **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Jason Mraz's I won't give up yadda yadda yadda. **

Another hour passed after Rachel and Finn rejoined the group before a doctor came to their waiting space. She looked around the large group, all waiting to hear news of Quinn Fabray, she sighed heavily. This was the least favorite part of her job. She looked down at the patient's chart and flipped though it carefully.

Rachel for her part nearly shot out of her seat between her fathers and went rushing at the Doctor but was hastily pulled back by Santana who gave her a warning look.

"Okay is Judy Fabray here?" asked the Doctor who was met with nearly 20 pairs of eyes.

"No. She was out of town for business; she's on her way back from Chicago now. It'll probably be another two hours," said Santana hastily. The Doctor nodded and looked down at her chart once more.

"Okay. So Santana Lopez, I'm guessing that's you," she said with an amused look on her face. "You're her next emergency contact."

"Yea that's me," Santana said pushing past the group of people, Brittany and Rachel hot on her heel.

"Can we talk privately please?" asked the Doctor giving pointed looks to both Brittany and Rachel.

"She's my girlfriend and where I go she goes, and the dwarf is with us, so she comes too. You can tell all three of us what we need to know got it?" Santana said with such an icy glare that even the Doctor had the good sense to just nod and lead them deeper into the hospital.

Rachel felt like she was in some kind of labyrinth with the amount of twists and turns that they took until they finally arrived outside the ICU. She couldn't help but stare at the closed door desperately wondering about Quinn.

"So what's the deal? Is Quinn gonna be okay," Santana asked as they finally came to a stop. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as she met Santana's hard gaze.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Things were really rough in there; we had to do some major work on her hips and had to control the bleeding in her stomach and lungs. There were a few moments where we thought she wasn't going to make it."

"A few?" asked Rachel loudly but calmed down as she felt Brittany pull her to her side.

"Yes. We had to resuscitate twice, her heart stopped from all the stress but we brought her back."

"So Quinn died?" Brittany whispered as Santana continued to hold onto her. She threw another nasty glare at the Doctor, chastising her for scaring her girlfriend.

"In a way, yes but we were able to bring her back. The third time we had her heart beating steadily."

"So she's going to be alright?" Rachel asked, hoping with all her heart that she was right.

"Yes. She's stable."

"Well why the fuck didn't you start with that? Chingada perra, you had us thinking she was actually dead!" cried Santana who actually laughing; Rachel thought she looked insane but found herself also smiling in relief hugging Brittany closer to her, as Santana leaned over and placed a kiss on Brittany's mouth.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile but it faded quickly when she spoke up once more.

"I know this is good news girls but her rehabilitation is going to take quite a long time. She is going to need all the help she can get."

"How do you mean," asked Rachel pulling herself away from the other two.

"Quinn is going to be in a wheelchair for several weeks. Maybe even months depending on how fast therapy works for her," said the Doctor suddenly feeling guilty as each girl's face dropped.

"Q's gonna need a wheelchair? Is it because of her hips?" asked Santana, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. It's going to take some getting used to."

"But she'll be able to walk again right? She won't be like Artie? His legs are never going to wake up," sniffed Brittany.

"Um I don't quite understand…" said the Doctor in confusion.

"Our friend in the waiting room is paralyzed from the waist down. But that's not the case with Quinn is it?"

"Oh. No not at all. She just needs time to recover and with physical therapy she'll be on her feet again."

"Gracias por Dios," muttered Santana into Brittany's hair.

"You can go and see her one at a time. She's not awake yet and I warn you it may be a little scary seeing her this way but I'm sure she could use the company right now."

The girls looked at one another, wordlessly deciding who should be the first to go inside. Brittany reached for Santana's hand and tugged her towards the way they came giving her a small smile.

"San, we can go back and tell the others the good news. I think Rachel has a few things to say to Quinn."

Santana looked towards her girlfriend and then back towards the closed door where Quinn lay. Rounding on Rachel she gave her an all too familiar signature glare that caused Rachel to slink back a little.

"You better be good to her Frodo, cause I know where you live," she said with a hint of smirk before following Brittany back towards the group.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and looked back towards the Doctor who seemed to be watching her very closely.

"Is that a wedding dress you're wearing?" she asked carefully, Rachel's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um yes, yes it is."

"How old are you?"

"18. But said wedding did not happen. In fact, it was canceled," said Rachel cautiously, unsure where the third degree was coming from.

"Good, because before we put her under Quinn kept saying Rachel, and something about stopping a wedding." The Doctor smiled as she turned towards the door and opened it slowly.

Rachel followed the Doctor into the dark room, the sounds of beeping machines filling her head. The Doctor stopped and pulled the curtain of the bed aside and stepped away as she turned back towards Rachel.

"I'll give you two some time," she said before brushing past Rachel and out the door.

Rachel could barely move as she saw Quinn's sleeping form. Her body looked so small in the large bed, various machines crowding around her. Clutching her own body, Rachel made her way towards the bed and hovered over Quinn silently. Small cuts and bruises covered her pale face; even so worn Rachel couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She gently reached out and pushed back soft blonde hair and caressed her cheek, her thumb barely grazing over each cut. Tears began to fall once more, finally seeing the damage had been so much worse than what she imagined. _But she's still alive. You still have your chance to tell her._

"Quinn…" Rachel's voice quivered as she continued to brush her hands through Quinn's hair. Quinn's heavy breathing was all she could hear anymore, nothing else seemed to matter.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. It's all my fault, you-God this is a mess," she whispered. Unable to stand anymore she found a chair and sat, leaning forward and gently taking Quinn's hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb in small circles.

"It's all starting to make sense. You and me. All the fighting and the bickering…it all makes sense to me now…I lied to you to other day." Rachel was unsure if Quinn was even able to hear her right now, but she feared that if she didn't voice it now than God only knows if she ever would. She leaned farther and placed folded arms onto the bed, resting her chin on top.

"When you asked me if I was only singing that song to Finn? Maybe I was at the time, because I thought that's what I was supposed to be doing. And then you questioned it, showed up in that damn cheerios uniform and told me that you supported me. But what I really wanted was for you to stop me Quinn, stop me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

Rachel began to cry for what felt like the millionth time that day; she was starting to get a dull pain behind her eyes from the pressure. She looked down at Quinn's hand and pulled it carefully to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"It was always you Quinn…I think I chose Finn, because I never thought you would ever choose me."

She wiped away the tears furiously and straightened up in the chair continuing to gaze at Quinn's sleeping form.

"In my own deluded fantasies I often used to think about what songs I would sing to people who were closest to me if I was at their sick bedside. Guess it wouldn't surprise you that I have one for you as well. But I think the song choice may be a bit of a shock," said Rachel with a small smile. "You're going to be okay Quinn. I promise." She rose from her seat and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek smiling through glistening eyes.

_****_

_**When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<strong>_

_Get her a gardenia, to match the color of her eyes. _Quinn's eyes used to speak so much to Rachel, the rage, the anguish, the passion that she felt in every aspect of her life. She missed seeing it last year when she completely shut down. It wasn't until recently that Rachel began to see happiness again in those hazel eyes.

___**I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<strong>_

"_What is this?" "It's my ticket outta here. I got into Yale early admissions." _The look of relief and happiness that Quinn had shown her that day only made Rachel's heart ache that much more when she thought of Quinn finally leaving…leaving without her. __

_**And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<strong>___

_**'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up**_

"_Rachel, if you keep living in this little school girl fantasy of life you are never going to get it right! You don't belong here Rachel and you can't hate me for helping send you on your way" _Those words she had said that night hurt Rachel than she cared to admit, but Lord knows she needed to hear them. Quinn was the only one who cared enough to ever be honest with her and she'd be damned if she was going to let someone go with that much passion in heart.

_****__  
><em>_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am  
><strong>_

"_We're kinda friends huh?"said Rachel bashfully glancing up at Quinn. "Kinda," she replied with a smirk. _It was the first time Quinn had ever given Rachel a genuine smile; it was also the first time Rachel admitted to herself that she may be in love with someone other than Finn Hudson.

___**I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.**_

_**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<strong>_

_**I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<strong>___

Rachel rang out the last note quietly her eyes still downcast to their connected hands. She was so moved by the memories that arose from the song she hadn't bothered to look up. As she reached up to brush more tears from her eyes she was met with equally glossy hazel ones. Rachel let out a slight gasp as she quickly got out of her chair and moved closer to Quinn.

"Oh! Quinn, oh my goodness you're awake!" said Rachel so relieved all she wanted to do was take the blonde into a strangled embrace but she held back.

"Did you mean all of that?" Quinn's voice was hoarse from lack of use. She winced as she tried to clear it, her eyes also traveled to their entwined hands and small smile formed on her lips.

"I-yes. Every word of it. Quinn I am so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't texted you this would never have happened." Rachel wanted to kick herself as she began crying again.

"Rachel stop. It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have bothered. I was taking my time, I wanted to be late. I thought that if you had a little more time, maybe you wouldn't have gone through with it."

"I didn't." She paused to see Quinn's reaction and all she saw was a perfect eyebrow raise in confusion. "I didn't go through with it I mean. Finn and I talked it out. We're not getting married."

"You're not getting married," echoed Quinn. It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"No. And there is no where I'd rather be than here with you."

Rachel moved closer as she saw Quinn's smile growing wider, she reached out and gently took her face into her hand caressed her cheek. Quinn closed her eyes, her smile still in place; it took Rachel's breath away. Slowly she leaned down and placed her lips on Quinn's reveling at the feeling. It was more than fireworks more than anything she had ever felt with anyone. She barely registered that Quinn had moved and placed her own hand under Rachel's chin bringing her closer. All she could feel was the softness of Quinn's lips on her own and the fire it had ignited within her chest. After what seemed like a lifetime she pulled back and opened her eyes seeing Quinn's shining ones match her own happiness.

"Lie with me," said Quinn softly wincing slightly as she moved to make room for Rachel.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you Quinn."

"The only way you can do that is if you don't get your ass in here right now Berry," said Quinn with a giggle. Rachel rolled her eyes but gently clambered into the bed doing her best to avoid the many wires Quinn was attached to.

"You're still wearing your dress," said Quinn as Rachel finally lay her head down on the shared pillow.

"I haven't been home. Changing out my clothes was kind of at the bottom of my list of things to do today," said Rachel who had taken to playing with Quinn's hair.

"You know if it's too uncomfortable you can just…you know, not wear it," Quinn said with a suggestive eyebrow. Rachel's jaw dropped but she quickly snapped it back shut.

"Quinn Fabray! Not even five minutes and you're already trying to get into my pants!"

"Can't blame a girl for trying, and skirts is more like it, you're not a fan of pants." Quinn simply shrugged and gave Rachel a wink that made her heart soar.

"Indeed. But the dress stays on…for now," said Rachel as she leaned forward and captures Quinn's lips once more. She could feel the smile tugging on Quinn's lips and couldn't help smile to herself.

"So there's hope?" Rachel gave a nonchalant shrug and a matching wink. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me now?" asked Quinn softly.

Rachel shifted them so she was behind Quinn and placed her arms around the blonde's body; she tucked her face into the crook of her neck and placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Always," she whispered.

Neither girl seemed to notice their company standing in the doorway watching them with teary eyes. Brittany smiled as she laced her fingers with Santana as they began to back out of the room giving their friends some much needed alone time.

"I always knew that was going to happen," said Brittany as they made their way back down the hall.

"Leave it to Berry and Fabray to need a damn car crash a fucking wedding to get their ass out of the shared closet. So fucking dramatic," said Santana with an eye roll.

"Be nice San. Quinn finally seems happy."

"Yea, she does B. She really does," said Santana as she placed light kiss on her girlfriend's lips.


End file.
